The Good Left Undone
by Moodle
Summary: Tobey is left unsure after the discovery of his real father. He storms out one night and is kidnapped by his loving "father". He is brutally tortured and left on the side of the road. He returns to Wu's Garden only to betray the family he loves so dearly.
1. Chapter 1 Quiet

**AN: Hey! :) I decided to submit a story to one of my favorite cartoons. This is taken after "Origins" (just to let you know) :I**

**Three Delivery! 33 Its not a very popular show, but it is EPICCCCCCC. Anyways, I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Three Delivery.**

* * *

**The Good Left Undone.||**

**Chapter One: Rain**

A yawn escaped Tobey's lips as he pedaled toward Wu's Garden. The sun was blocked by the approaching clouds overhead. Everything seemed to be normal. Well, at least as normal it can be in Chinatown. Tobey plastered a smile onto his lips as he jumped over the few trashcans with his bike. He was exhausted from all the deliveries today, but still managed enough energy to pull stunts with his bike. Sid and Sue rode behind him, clearly not very enthused over Tobey's burst of energy. Sue huffed a sigh, wondering how that boy ever managed to be so hyperactive. Sue skidded to a stop in front of Wu's Garden. A grin reached her lips as she chained her bike to the post. Finally! She would have some rest. She bounded toward the door with excitement until she heard the wrath of .

"Geez, what did Tobey do this time?" Sue mumbled to her brother. He just smirked in response, feeling sympathy toward his friend. They both entered the restaurant, glancing into the kitchen to see what was yelling about.

"For the last time, pick up after your damn self! I don't know why Nana allowed some worthless kid to live in this house. Clean it up, NOW!" Mr. Wu said furiously. He stormed away to his office, slamming the door behind him.

Tobey just stared at the mess below him. Glass was all over the floor with the water spreading rapidly across it. Blood trickled down his arm as Tobey picked up the rest of the glass. He didn't even notice the presence of Sue and Sid as they walked over to help. Sue bend down in front of Tobey, giving him a slight smile.

"Thanks Su—!" His reply was interrupted by Sue's hand smacking against his forehead.

"Idiot! Why the hell did you smash 's favorite coffee mug?" She scolded.

"I was…erm…thirsty?" Tobey said meekly, rubbing his forehead.

"You managed to get yourself hurt too." Sue mumbled, pulling out some bandages from her pocket. Tobey stifled a laugh. Sue always seemed to be prepared. She sent a glare in his direction as Sid dumped the rest of the glass into the trash can. Sue bandaged Tobey's hands, looking at it with a thoughtful expression.

"Well, everything's cleaned up." Sid stated. "We should probably relax while we have the chance."

Tobey grinned at him. "Best two out of three?"

"COD?" Sid stated.

"You know it," Tobey's grin grew wider.

Sue smirked and headed upstairs as they raced to Tobey's playstation. Soon, the house was filled up with the sound of explosions and gun shots. Yeah, you could say they were having a little too much fun. Sue sat on her brother's bed, watching them play. Usually Sue would ignore the two and head off to her room to study. Well, today was just different she guessed.

Tobey threw down his remote control in defeat. "Aghh! I give up!"

Sid raised an eyebrow at Tobey. "The great Tobey Li gives up? How are you going to defeat Kong Li with that attitude?"

He let out a surprised gasp with a mocking grin on his face. Tobey shot a glare at Sid. He felt the anger rising within him, waiting to explode. It took all of his control to not hit him. He stood up, storming off to his door. He paused for a moment and glanced back at Sid.

"Don't **_ever_** call me by my last name," He seethed, slamming the door behind him.

He stormed out of Wu's Garden, ignoring the jabs from and unchained his bike. It was raining outside but he didn't care. It didn't matter. He pedaled toward the bakery. That was the only place he actually went when he was upset. A silence extended throughout the entire ride. He suddenly skidded to a stop. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. To say the least, it only made him feel worse. He felt tears well up in his eyes. He tried blinking them away, however they continued to fall.

Tobey slammed his fist against the pavement as the rain pelted onto his once cheerful figure. The tears streamed down his cheeks. They remained a careless action drowned in the heresity of the rain. He slammed his fist again, as if he trying to draw blood. He glanced at the sky, hoping to see some stroke of sunlight. He couldn't believe it. How can everyone act so casual with a monster living among them? Tobey shook his head. Why didn't anybody hate him?

"Damn it," He gritted his teeth. Suddenly, his phone began to vibrate. Sighing, Tobey opened his phone only to see Sid's picture. He closed the phone once again, in attempt to ignore Sid. He got back on his bike, and slowly made his way to the bakery. That would be at least one place where he could relax. Just out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement, like a dark shadow disappeared through a crack in the wall. It was most likely the wind. He shivered as though he was freezing, shit, he was freezing and on top of that, he was dizzy and couldn't see straight. His vision was blurry and he blinked trying to focus. A flash of light blinded his vision as he was hit with some unknown force. The impact knocked him off his bike, sending him spiraling toward the cold pavement. His head smashed against the pavement as pain flooded through him. Whatever hit him, stopped and he heard a door open. He glanced over in that direction. Perfect, he gritted his teeth. He got hit by a freaking car. The man walked over to him; however he couldn't see his face.

"My dear Tobey," The man smiled.

His gaze widened as the man's face became clearer. Tobey franticly tried to sit up, but failed in attempt.

"Get the hell away from me," He spat through his teeth. The pain in his chest and head suddenly grew stronger. A slight whimper escaped his lips as he held onto his head. Kong Li advanced toward Tobey without a glint of sympathy in his eyes.

"What's the matter, son?" He spat the words at Tobey, knowing he hated it.

Tobey gritted his teeth, trying to find a possible escape. He tried to stand, anything to get away from him. He tried to stand, anything to get away from him. His body trembled uncontrollably, whether it was from the cold or something completely different. His gaze finally fell onto his phone as Sid came up. The sound echoed throughout the street. Damn, Sid had really horrible timing. Tobey answered the phone as he limped away from Kong Li.

Sid glanced over the counter, not paying attention to his surroundings. had been taking his frustration and anger out on Barney as soon as he noticed that Tobey was "goofing off" again. He flipped his phone open again. Damn, what could have made him so upset over that?

"Tobey?"

"Sid, He-!" Tobey suddenly cut off, as a scream filled with agony exploded from his lips.

"Tobey? Answer me! Tobey?" Sid yelled into the phone as the call finally ended. Panic rose in his chest as he flipped his phone open. Sid quickly sneak past in his rage and made it to the door. Sid got on his bike and headed toward Tobey's signal. He didn't care, nor bother to call for Sue or Nana.

Tobey awoke in a daze. The room was completely black with the exception of the small stream of light that flooded in the dark room. Where was he? He shook his head and glanced toward the small pool of light. The light was suddenly blocked by the figure of his "father".

"What do you want" He spat, glaring at him, determined not to show his fear.

The man remained silent with a foul grin plastered on his face. He lifted his hand to Tobey's forehead, chuckling under his breath. "This will help me finally receive those recipes." Kong Li's hand wrapped around his son's face as an electric blue light erupted from his palm. The pain spread throughout his body within seconds. He groaned in pain as Kong Li threw him against the wall. It was enough to blacken Tobey's world again

Sid raced through the streets in search of Tobey. His GPS still remained in the same spot as it was twenty minutes ago. His bike skidded to a stop as he raced to where Tobey supposedly was. A small pool of blood gathered around Tobey's broken bike as the rain poured down upon his phone.

Tobey was gone.

* * *

**Ashley: Mwhahahaha cliffhanggeeerrssss!**

**Tobey: *glare* **

**Ashley: Awwwhhhh, don't worry! I'll let you go! And then you can have some fun with Sue~~**

**Tobey:*blush* STFUUUUU! :O**

**Ashley: CHOP! *slams her hand on Tobey's forehead* GO TO YOUR CAGE! :I**

**Sid: . I'm not apart of this...**

**Sue: Idiots... -.-**


	2. Chapter 2 Suicide Silence

**Chapter Two: Quiet**

Tobey glanced around the room, as the blinding light hit him. Where was he? He couldn't tell. He tried to shrink away from the blinding light, trying almost anything to hide from its wrath. He stopped struggling for a moment, suddenly realizing where he was.

"Kong Li." The name passed through his lips as a careless whisper.

Damn.

He shook his head, searching for an exit. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. His eyes widened as he glanced at the once grimy room. It was replaced by a white light. Everything around him was white, and nothing else. The only color that contrasts with the room was the blood smeared across the floor. He closed his eyes, trying to erase the white light from his mind. Anything to escape from it. He opened his eyes again, only to reveal another blast of light. A shadow reached over his face finally blocking the unbearable light. He glanced up at the figure, knowing full well who it was.

"Are you alright my son?" The man spat, lacing his words with fake concern. Why was he doing this? Surely the small satisfaction of seeing his one and only son suffer can't be the only reason he is keeping me here.

Tobey glared at the man with pure rage.

"What do you want?" Tobey asked calmly.

"Nothing at all, can't I see my one and only son?"

Tobey smirked. He was going to drag this out, wasn't he? Fat chance at that.

"Well, since I'm your oh-so grateful son. Why don't you tell me what you're planning,_** father**_?"

Kong Li glared at that, dismissing the rage seeping from his son. He glanced over at the chains that bear him down, thrusting his hand to one of the contraptions. He held a long sticky leech in his pocket, revealing the small creature to his son. He grinned in satisfaction as he witnessed the obnoxious gaze melt into pure fear. He forced his mouth open, his son's body too weak to even fight off. The insect slowly traveled down his throat, leading into the vacant space of his stomach. Tobey shook uncontrollably as spasms of pain overcame him. His vision blurred as he sunk in his chains. He tried to stop the tortured cry that slipped from his lips, but he was too weak to do so.

Tobey never got his answer.

_Sorry about the really late, and short chapter. I've been soooo busy with trying to catch up in my classes._

_Q A Q _

_I dont like having collage at 15. So stressful. _

_*sighs*_

_Anyways, expect a whoollleee lot of updates for this story. I just got re-addicted. _

_HELL YEAHS_

_:O_

_Review~_


	3. Chapter 3 Plunge

**The Good Left Undone.||**

_**Chapter Three: Plunge**_

Sid paced around the room, running a hand through his tousled hair. He shook his head, trying to figure out a way to find him. Just anything that left a trace of his best friend. He was hurt. God, he could die out there. What was he going to do? He couldn't help but flinch at the thought of losing Tobey. He sat down, trying to concentrate on anything but that. He shook his head, tears reaching his eyes almost immediately. He tried to shake them away with unspoken reasoning. He tried _anything _to get the negative thoughts out of his mind. He finally stopped pacing.

"Sid?"

He glanced up to his see his sister, Sue. His face broke out into a fake smile. The eerie calmness finally settled into the both of them.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Nana says she may know where Tobey is. She told me to tell you to get ready." She murmured her long raven hair hung below her eyes, shielding any emotion from her face. Sid nodded, following in suit with Sue. She traveled down the small pathway, meeting Nana at the end. Her expression was almost emotionless, if you didn't look into her eyes. They were full of desperation and panic. He guessed she was just as worried about Tobey as he was.

"Let's go,"

For a moment, Tobey finally caught his breath. He gasped for air as if it would be the last time he ever received the precious air. The excruciating pain from his stomach made the entire room blurred. He tried to see what his so-called father was setting up. It looked like some kind of ritual. He struggled to sit up, failing once more as his body slammed to the ground. The cold chains against his skin cut through his flesh, making the room even colder than it was before. Tobey's eyes franticly tried to find some way to get out of this hellhole. His attempts were in vain.

Kong Li approached him with a sneer plastered across his face. He pressed his pale hand onto Tobey's face, sending him spiraling backwards as the images slammed into his mind. He couldn't help but grasp onto those once so sweet childhood memories. He tried to resist them, feeling the pain pooling around him. They flashed within his head, being strikingly familiar to an old fashioned movie. A woman with long raven hair hummed as she picked up her precious child. He instantly recognized the child as himself. The child lifted up his chubby fingers, trying to reach to his mother. A silent tear slid down the woman's cheek, giving her child a watery smile. She gently pressed her lips against his forehead as the scene faded into black.

Tobey opened his eyes, gazing at his father.

"That was…" He murmured listlessly.

"Yes, that was your mother." Kong Li gazed at Tobey.

For once, he caught a glimpse of remorse in the cold man's eyes. He slowly reached for the chains, pulling out more to chain down his stomach against the cold floor. He solemnly made his way to the edge of the room, returning with a knife at hand. Tobey's eyes widened with fear, his father coming closer with each step. A sinister grin grew upon the older man's lips as he brought the tip of the knife to Tobey's neck.

"It's a shame. You look so much like her."

Tobey resisted the urge to scream as he brought the knife down upon his skin. It dug deep into his skin, yet not enough to permanently injure him. Blood pooled around his back as Kong Li traced patterns onto his skin.

"W-What are you-?" He sucked in a breath.

Suddenly, the chains become loose, Tobey trashed against the old man, trying to escape the man's grasp. He slammed his battered body against the wall, causing Tobey to cry out in pain. He slid down the wall, his body finally shutting down on him. He couldn't move at all. Even if he could, he wouldn't. He felt himself being dragged across the floor, drawn to the center of the room. Candles were lit around him as his father raised his voice in chants. Most of them were in Chinese, yet not the modern Chinese Tobey knew. He didn't recognize any of the words, nor did he care.

His body jerked forward as he screamed in agony. The pain never seemed to end. The burning feeling spread throughout his entire body as he felt every single one of his ribs break. The glowing atmosphere engulfed his body, sending out light from all directions. He cracked his eyes open, wrenching out in pain once again. Kong Li drew closer to him, with the bloody knife at hand.

The last part of the ritual…

Tobey was almost thankful for it.

Until…

Kong Li drew his hand up, plunging the knife into his son's chest.

Then, darkness.

The pain.

It was still there.

But…

Why couldn't he wake up?

* * *

_Oh yeeeyyyyy. A cliffhanger, hmmm? _

_I apologize for it being so short. I'm grounded from my computer and all electronics so I've updated this on my school computers. 8D _

_Hope you like it. I fell in love with this story, and of course Tobey whump. _

_Gotta love torturing my favorites. 333_

_Reviews are appreciated._

_(By the way, thanks for all the Story Alerts/Favs!)_


	4. Chapter 4 Illuminated

**The Good Left Undone**

_**Chapter Four: Illuminated **_

Sid stared out the window, hoping for the light to awaken him from his dream. It seemed utterly impossible for Tobey to be gone. The world seemed to stop, illuminated by the lights surrounding the city. Chinatown was beautiful at night. However, they could never savior the beauty because they were dragged into the mess of the cookbook. Sure, Sid was happy to embark on a journey only they could complete, but the horrible pain that surfaced through this mess was a worse fate than the cookbook being lost. In the end, was it really worth fighting? Would Chinatown remain safe under this damn barrier when they would all perish by Kong Li's grasp anyway? Sid shook his head, trying to erase the negative thoughts that passed through his head, No! He shouldn't be thinking like this. How were they suppose to be rescuing Tobey if he was distracted by his own thoughts? It was meaningless stupidity that masked him through reality. Sid raised his head as they finally came to a stop. They all wore grim expressions as they stepped out of the car.  
"Alright, you remember the plan?" Nana asked, staring at them with a troubled gaze.  
They both nodded.  
"Go," She directed.  
Sid took of in the opposite direction of Sue, entering into the abandoned building. The walls were rusted. Something as simple as a touch would bring the fragile building down. Sid rushed past the hallways, entering into the lower parts of the building. The basement was not even a few feet away. He stepped cautiously, afraid of he what he would discover. Sid slowly made his way inside of the small room. His breathing hitched at the sight of blood. The old chains were masked on the walls, dangling limply. Blood was smeared across the center of the floor; candles surround the large pool of liquid. He drew away, sick by the site. It was no mistake. Kong Li had been here.  
And so has Tobey.  
Sid withdrew his phone, calling Nana and Sue. "He's not here…"  
"Are you sure?" Sue asked desperately.  
"Yeah," He nodded. "But he's injured…badly. Kong Li must've moved to a different location."  
"Okay, meet back at the car. We'll head home for the night." Nana said quietly.  
"What? We can't stop looking!" Sue insisted.  
"Sue, your exhausted. If you went on any longer, you would collapse before you could even see Tobey. It would do a hell of a lot more harm than good." Sid spat, closing his phone. His fists were clenched tightly, revealing a pale white across his knuckles.  
"Dammit," He gritted his teeth, walking back to Nana's car.  
The lights were still on.  
He got in the car without a word, glancing at the two. Nana sighed and began driving. He glanced at Sue, noticing her eyes were puffy and red.  
"Sue?" He asked softly.  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry." His chest swelled with guilt at the sight of her. "I was just worried about Tobey, because there was a lot of blood and—"  
"I know," She interrupted. "Its okay."  
"Oh…" He blinked.  
The car suddenly came into a halt, causing the teens to slam into the seats. Sid looked up wildly at Nana, wondering what happened. Nana opened her lips, trembling.  
"I found Tobey.  
Tobey blinked sluggishly, his eyes blinded by the new light. He was unsure what the hell was going on. His entire body ached in pain. A groan slip through his lips as he blindly moved away from the light. He flinched violently from the new touch but relaxed a bit, noticing the comforting vibe it gave him. He heard voices surround him. They were all a blur. It was confusing more than anything. Was this heaven? Was the touch he was currently receiving was the soft touch of God? He never really believed in such a thing. How could he? His life was filled with too much sorrow for there to be a God. He drifted in the familiar darkness that he grew accustomed to.

It was comforting.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hey guys! I want to thank for all the hits and reviews I've gotten so far. A;; They're more addicting than pineapples. (Have I ever told you that Pineapple is the greatest fruit in the world?) Well it is. If you think think otherwise, THEY LIEEE. THE REST ARE EVIL LITTLE VEGGIES MASKED AS FRUIT. **

***coughcoughcough* That's the reason. **

**Review and be saved from the evil veggies! D: **

**((iloveveggies. quq))**


	5. Chapter 5 Keep It Together

**The Good Left Undone**

**Chapter Five: Keep It Together**

* * *

The light was suddenly blinding as reality finally seemed to overtake him. Tobey blinked around, grunting in discomfort. The familiar surroundings of Wu's Garden filled through him as he took in the horrible smell of overcooked rice. He slowly began to sit up, before being stopped by an unknown force. He glanced up to see the soft expression of Sue. He opened his lips, trying to form the words, but he couldn't seem to speak. She smiled sadly at him, biting her bottom lips nervously.

"You've been unconscious for three days," She murmured softly.

He slowly began to take in her attire, noticing how horrible she looked. Her hair was matted and greasy, and it looked as if she hasn't ate in days. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember what HAD happened. "Wha..?"

His words were interrupted by Sue's lips as they harshly mashed against his own. He blinked in surprise, before relaxing in her arms. Tears slipped from her red eyes as she held onto him tightly. A sob erupted from her throat, her arms slowly losing their grip as she slid down his body. He snapped out of his dizzy phase, holding her up lightly. He didn't dare speak, not knowing what to say if he did. He smiled softly before burying his head onto her shoulder. He didn't know how long they sat there. It didn't really seem to matter. The silence was nice. It was a pure distraction from all the chaos they recieved.

"Sue?" He finally shattered the silence. She softly lifted her head, looking up at him with red eyes.

"Hnn?" She hummed.

"I'm sorry." He sighed, glancing the other way.

"What for?" She asked, her voice sounding hoarse from her earlier outburst.

"For worrying you," He let a soft smile reach his lips. "But it's gonna be all right! What else would make the day better than the wonderful meal of a triple cheese burrito?"

She smiled slightly. "You want to go downstairs then?"

"Where else would it be?" He asked in a sing song voice, his own words sounding forced to him.

She slowly lifted herself from his lap and held out a hand for him. He grasped onto it lightly, black spots covering his eyes as he stood up. He swayed where he stood as a new wave of pain settled over him. The burning flames in his body all centered around his core, the heart. He didn't show any signs, not wanting to bother Sue any further. He hurried out of the room, forcing him to remain a smile as he strutted in front of her. His mask slipped as soon as he was out of her sight. He held tightly onto his chest, clutching the shirt as his breaths came out in pants. The waves remained holding him down, forcing him onto his knees. His eyes burned brightly, shining a hauntingly beautiful gold. Everything around him was blurred as the images passed through his mind. They all seemed to be some kind of ancient language. The simple words strung into his mind.

_kill them. _

What? Kill who?

_Kill them all. They bodies deserve to rot on the ground they stand on. _

Images of Sue's limp body splayed before him, her body covered in various bruises. Her neck was snapped, giving her head no support. The images kept coming to him, showing more violent, gruesome deaths. Of...everyone he knew. A scream erupted from his lips as he stared down the blurred images, their dead bodies masking over him. The fire burned more intensely until suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

short chapter is short. :U  
FINALLY FINISHED 'TO KILL A MOCKING BIRD'  
A;; damn book is too slow.

anyways, R&R!


	6. Chapter 6 Going Down

**The Good Left Undone **

**Chapter 6: Going Down **

* * *

Beads of sweat fell down his face, his eyes slowly fluttering open. The sound rushed towards his ears before anything else could register. The panicked tone of Sid's voice, as he drew himself up. His body trembled in exhaustion. The light flashed so brightly, as he glanced down, wincing. The next thing he knew, he was slammed against the wall. Sid's voice reaching higher pitch than he thought possible.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" He screamed, his body trembling against his.

"Do...what..." Tobey tried to concentrate on the figure holding him down.

"Sid, let him go." Nana's voice was stern.

"Not until I get some answers!" Sid closed his eyes, trembling.

"Sue..?" Tobey blinked, his eyes suddenly wide staring at the limp figure on the floor. Just...like the images. Tears reached his eyes, flowing down into a steady beat. His breathing hitched, soon he was hyperventilating. He shook his head, wishing the image away. "I...I.."

His grip slowly loosened, staring at Tobey. "Dude..?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed, pushing him back with all of his strength. "This..This is some kind of sick joke, right?"

"It...She's gone." Sid tried to conjure up the words.

The words only sent him into a frenzy, his nails scraping over his bruised skin. He scratching, hearing the voices rush back to him. He held onto his head, his eyes flashing gold once more. Nana's voice sent out a warning, pushing Sid back. The words were rushing back.

_Killkillkillkillkillkill.._

"No.." He murmured to himself.

_KILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILL_

"STOP!" He screamed, holding onto his head tighter, black spots dancing over his eyes once more. He felt himself become restrained, his wrist tied together behind him. Chanting filled the air.

It was all becoming too much.

And once again.

The black.

It greeted him, as if it were an old friend.

* * *

**A/N: No comment. :I **


End file.
